inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukine
Yukine (雪音, "The Sound Of The Snow") U/C Appearance Yukine is a short and petite woman with long, messy-ish reddish-brown hair and crystal blue with indigo near the middle eyes. She wears a short black kimono that only goes a little below her thigh with a purple band around the waist, cut off sleeves, and knee high black socks. She has a black, cresent moon tattoo on her right side of her neck which is acully a birthmark but looks like a tattoo. When her normal clothes get dirty or torn, shes seen wearing a short white kimono that only goes a little below her thigh with a pink band around the waist, detachable sleeves, and knee high white socks. Personality Though Yukine began as a happy and free spirited individual, she soon developed a new respect for the world around her based on the knowledge of her impending death. With this in mind, Yukine grew to not care what other people think of her so long as she was able to continue enjoying herself, allowing her to see the light even in the darkest corners of the world. Carefree and rather impulsive, Yukine would commonly stray away from the palace for a day and dote on strangers she'd encounter - toying with their emotions in order to entertain herself until she was retrieved. For this reason, Yukine could be seen as rather cruel, which is further supported by instances like when she butchered thepeople that had assaulted her only to dance in their blood as it fell around her. Despite her apparent mental instability, Yukine was quite composed, and balanced her free spirit with her emotional concern for those closest to her. She in strong willed and will do anything in order to protect her loved ones. Yukine is soft-spoken and calm at most times, but is also unstable, and known for her rapid mood swings. She is often seen with a friendly smile though she is known to tear people down with her words. While she bears a striking resemblance to Hakutoku, Yukine inherited Mizuki damaged personality as they both danced in the raining blood and they both often shifts emotions, often unnerving those who were with them. They both also seem to be rather forgetful. This could be becuase they are both under extreme stress and pressure. However, Yukine was able to break out of that crazy shell by appreciating the beauty of the world around her, but Mizuki has not reached this self acceptance. Despite having most of Mizuki's personalty, Yukine also received bits of her father's personality. Hakutoku can talk extraordinarily blunt and cold, and yet cheerful. While Yukine talks in a cheerful, crazed yet somewhat childish tone, seen when she mocked someone. History Due to being born with inhumanly demotic power, Yukines's existence attracted misfortune - causing unspecified hardship toward her and her siblings during their early lifetime. Yukine lived outside in her own little private palace in the forest surrounding the place, rather than being free to live in the main palace like the rest of the family. Lacie was brought by her father into the garden of the palace to spend time with her. All was well until Yukine ran into he mother, who didn't like her presence, and ordered Yukine to "killed" immediately. Hakutoku approached her and told her not to scare them. A little more than 5 years later, Sora had let Yukine win a sword fight against him, as he always beat her. This outraged her, prompting her to change into a summer dress and run away from the palace, hoping that Sora would feel guilty knowing that she could freeze to death dressed like that in the middle of winter. Refusing to return until he apologized to her, Weapons & Abilities Abadon is a long, curved, smooth edged, light blue and silver, white tone,multi sided, one being jagged the other being seen to make smooth cut.This sword is her first sword and the one she uses the most. The blade its self is a demon sword, but only one human can wield it. If a human or demon that wasn't in her family touches this blade, the blade with shock them.This sword has been past down, generations to generations. *''Lunar Strike'': This slash takes the form of a large crescent moon. Lunar Strike is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. *''Gokan'' (Five Senses): A gust of cold air comes from tip of the blade, leaving the enemy confused and everyone of there senses tampered with for a few seconds *''Dākuabisu'' (Dark Abyss) This technique is similar to Miroku's windtunel, but different. When Calamiity pearsed the growned. Then, by saying Dākuabisu, a gigantic hole will appear and will suck everything that surrounds it slowly (except the user and who she chooses to stay alive). What happens with in the black whole is unknown but once the bodys a emerge they are all dismembered. This attack with leave the user in a coma for a few weeks. Shirayuki 'is her second sword is completely made out of ice and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. If a human or demon touches this sword for a short amount of time they would get extremly cold, but if they hold it for a large amount of time they would freeze. This sword has beed through 8 generations on her family. This sword only had one attack and it also belonged to her sister, Naminé until she died. *''Hakuhyō: Both meaning black ice. When Yukine stabs her opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between the blade and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Yukine then proceeds to shatter the ice, and his opponent with it. 'Shinkuhime '''is Yukine's third sword. It used to be pure white but since it was drenched in blood of 4,000 people it turned pure red. If a human or demon that wasn't in her family tries to touch this sword burns the palm of the person touching it. This sword has beed through 8 generations on her family. This sword only had one attack and it also belonged to her brother, Sora until she died. *''Chitsuki (Blood moon) This technique fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. The energy/dimonic flows out of the blade and fires in the arc of the sword's swing 'Hīringuhime (Healing Princess) '''is Yukine's fourth and last sword is a Hīringuhime, and a light blue hilt. If this sword was touched by a demon or a human that wasn't in her family would get poisoned. Akira gave this sword to her sister. This sword has beed through 6 generations on her family it shattered the very first time Yukine used it but she kept the hilt as it give off poison when she uses it. *''Unknamed: This sword disappears into the person's body that is being healed then reappears beside them. '''Kōri no Tenshi (Ice Angel): After all the swords were fulsed into one, it created an all smoky ice blue daitō (japanese long sword). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. She can use all the abilitys from each blade but now its combined into one blade. This blade was combined right before she was sealed into Midoriko's cave. *''Kuroaisu (Black Ice): Raising the sword towards the sky and technique is the only and final ability. When using this technique Kōri no Tenshi combines all the abilities from every sword to make one ultimate technique meaning after using this technique Yukine looses her life. To activate this attack she has to say the name "''Kuroaisu (Black Ice)," and after swinging at the target, causes a massive veil of black demonic energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy continues to rise, dissipating into the sky. She would never truly use this attack unless needed to. Quotes *''"I'm scared to get my memories. I'm scared that i'm this person everyone says I am.... I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew... and at every moment... I always... more than anyone... fear myself the most!" - To herself and to Kagome *"If you don't get accepted by anyone, does that means there's no significance for you to live on? " - To Kagome *"I'll protect you with my own hands!" - To Bankotsu *"''It's not true that you've lost everything. It's just that...you've lost the will to live." - *"What's wrong Nii-sama? Let's get this over with." - To *''"If you accept everything you're told without question, you'll lose your ability to think. Even if you reached the same conclusion, it would still be worth analyzing the reasons behind it." - To'' *''Once I realized that the thing we usually take for granted are really miracles, I came to see everything in it's precious empheral beauty." '' *''"Let's destroy...my memories." - To Ringo *"Fears the ememy" ''- To Trivia *Yukine's names, Yuki (雪) means "snow" while Yukine (雪音) means "the sound of the snow". *She nicknames everyone she meets (BanBan - Bankotsu, JakJack - Jakotsu, SuSu - Suikotsu, Mut-InuYasha, Wolfy-Koga, Dead Girl-Kikyo, Slayer-Sango, Spearkles-Rin, Sesshy-Sesshōmaru, Pervert-Miroku and Mukotsu, Brat-Kohaku) The others she has no nickname for. *Akira does not hold her alcohol well. *Her character song is called "Kinjirareta Asobi".